


Wine is a poor substitute

by hedonistconstant



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Hannibal fucks Will's wine bottle, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Unsafe Anal Play, Unsafe Sex, Very Vague and probably wrong jar fucking, anal stretching, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant
Summary: Hannibal fucks himself on the wine bottle Will leaves for him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	Wine is a poor substitute

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I want to start this out with: I don't really know how one would fuck themselves on a bottle of wine. This is COMPLETELY wrong. Please god, do not fuck a bottle on any advice I give in this fic. Please. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy! you can find me on twitter @grantairess

Hannibal has the wine bottle in his hand. 

The wine bottle that Will had left for him, before running off for his date. His date with the Chesapeake Ripper. 

Hannibal’s dinner had gone well, they always did. But the bottle that Will had left hung on him the whole night. The bottle was a poor replacement for the man that he wanted to be there instead. 

Will had smiled at him before he scrambled out of the house. Out the back door like he was a dirty secret that needed to be hidden. Some part of Hannibal wished he was. 

The man had crawled his way inside of Hannibal’s thoughts, holding tightly to them. Holding him hostage. He wondered where this was going to lead him. 

The kitchen staff left quietly, and Hannibal makes his way upstairs. The bottle was still held in his hand, and he sits it on the counter in his bathroom. He strips to take a shower, turning the shower on the hottest point. The bottle sat on the counter and stared at him. He felt Will’s presence in it. 

He wished he had convinced the man to stay for dinner. Stay the night. 

Opening the bottle was easy, a small wine opener he had brought up with him. He hadn’t given it much thought, what he wanted to do with the bottle. 

Grabbing the lube that he kept in the bathroom, he gets in the shower. He washes his hair first, letting himself relax. His muscles were very tenses up. Letting himself relax, he feels himself start to harden. But he ignores it. He had a different goal in mind to relax. 

Hannibal grabs the lube and reaches behind him to start pressing his fingers inside of himself. He prepares himself slowly. He doesn’t try to bring any pleasure to himself, not wanting to get off just yet. Just prepare and stretches himself. 

When he feels like he’s stretched enough. That his hole is nice and loose Hannibal gets out of the shower. Jacking himself off once, he feels pleasure go up his spine. 

He grabs a towel, and tugs Will’s wine bottle under his arm and heads for the bedroom. 

He sits the bottle down on his nightstand and takes the towel off. He had just washed his bedsheets, the clean unscented soap he used making them soft to the touch when he lays down. He puts a pillow under his head, and two pillows under his hips. He fingers himself for a second, enjoying the way he could easily push in. His cock dripped precum on his belly. 

Hannibal took the bottle off the nightstand, holding it in one hand as he pulls his fingers out of himself. The sound that is body is loud and echoed in the empty house around him. Hannibal holds the bottle in his hand. Hannibal liked size, he liked stretch. 

  
This isn’t the fire time he’s put a wine bottle inside of himself, but this time he is doing it for more than the stretch. 

The first press of the glass against him was cold. The lube was more than warm, and he finds himself moaning out loud. Hannibal decides that it would be easier to take the whole width of this bottle if he were to be crouching. So he moves his body so that he can kneel, the pillow he was propped up in between his legs. Hannibal holds the bottle, bottom-up. Using his grip on the neck of the wine bottle he starts pressing the bottle into his large, stretched hole. 

Hannibal moans Will’s name on his lips. The stretch was so overwhelming but beautiful and pleasurable. Just like the man who had given him the wine bottle. 

The feel of the cold glass stretching him was such a pleasant calming feeling. Hannibal could feel every stress, every weight of his day leaving him. The thought of the wine bottle, being in Will’s very capable hands. His erection had flagged when he first started to press the glass bottle into himself, but at the thought of Will, it came back with full attention. 

The bottle wasn’t even halfway in him before Hannibal started to feel his breath come out faster. He feels himself trying to clench down onto the wine bottle. He pulls it out, to add more lube. The copious amounts leak down his legs, making him shudder. He would need to rewash his bedsheets after this. 

He starts to press it into him again, determined to get the wine bottle further inside of him. The wine bottle fills him so deeply, it forces him to spread his legs. His grip on the neck of the bottle tighter, his cock jerking. 

He can feel himself start to come, and wish he would last longer. He wished Will was here to watch him, as he loses his grip of the wine bottle to grip his cock as he come spurts of him. Hannibal has to move the bottle out of him before he allows himself to collapse. 

The bottle sits on the bed next to him, covered in the mass amounts of lube that he had used. His thighs feel sticky and he feels well used. 

He still feels disappointed for some reason. Like he did at dinner, not fulfilled. Without Will at his side. 

The bottle of wine was a poor substitute for Will Graham

.

Hannibal sighs to himself and stands up heading to the shower again. He would have to wash his sheets before he could lay down. 


End file.
